If a Story Never Ended
by divergentwinchester
Summary: What if the ending of Allegiant never happened? What if Tobias could see her one more time? This is my first fanfiction about an alternate ending to Allegiant.


**_If A Story Never Ended_**

 ** _Author's Note_**

 ** _I have never written a fanfiction so if it horrible I am sorry. There will be Four chapters with alternating POVs. After that, it it complete so there will be no updates. Enjoy_**

 _Tris POV_

David has me. This is it. I survived so much, fought so hard yet this was it. He clicked the bullet into the chamber. "Just do it," I yelled. "Shoot!"

"I'm sorry," he sobbed. And then he released the trigger. The bullet was fired with a loud BANG!

Time froze. I watched it come towards me aiming for my heart. I tried to move, but I was petrified with fear. I watched it inch closer. And closer. And closer. Until it hit.

It collided with my shoulder. He missed the kill shot, but I still felt a fiery pain. I got up clutching my shoulder, trying to stop the blood loss. "Tris stop! Don't come closer!" He yelled shakily. I kicked the gun from his hand like I had learned in Dauntless training. I grabbed the gun and closed my eyes. Bang! I looked and I shot him right between the eyes. Just like Will. Although this was easier to take,it was hard. I left the room bearing not to look back.

I ran, but I was finding myself getting dizzier not knowing how much blood I lost. I saw people up ahead, but it wasn't until I heard his voice I realized who it was.

"Tris!"Tobias called. I saw three of him. Then Four. "Tris!" That was the last thing I heard.

 _Tobias POV_

She fell as I held her. I picked her up and ran as fast as I could. To anyone I could find, but to my dismay the place was empty where were. I rushed to the infirmary hoping someone would be there.

What happened? The curiosity was killing me. I left for a few short hours and I come back to finding Tris injured with a bullet in her arm. What happened? Will she be okay?

Christina appeared in front of me and I knocked her over. She stumbled to get up, and I paused for a moment to help. "Tobias, what-" She let out a scream that would haunt me for the rest of my life. Seeing her best friend, dying in my arms was as bad for her as it was for me.

I rushed into the infirmary calling for help. "Help! I need a doctor!" Two doctors ran in clumsily and took her. They rushed her into a white room with two doors that swung open then closed. I tried to go in, but a nurse held me back. "You need to let the doctors work, if you want to help her." I tried to get passed her again, but she was strong for someone her didn't budge, but I finally slipped past her. I slipped into the surgery without a sound and the doctors didn't even notice.I walked in on a surgeon (at least that is what they are called in Erudite) cutting Tris's shoulder with a pointed thing. A scalpel I think. It looked painful, but I don't think she could feel it.

There was a lot of blood. I knew I expected some, but not as much as the reality. A bullet was pulled and you could see where the muscle was injured. I thought I heard a wince out of her, but it turned out to be me.

When they finished, one of the surgeons pulled me aside to talk. "She will be relocated to the recovery room. We don't expect her to wake up quickly, and when she does she will most likely need physical therapy. It will take awhile to get the the tendon functioning properly. In the meantime you will continue life here at the Bureau." He saw my look of utter confusion. I have no clue what he is saying. "The therapy will just help her properly recover the arm," he simply stated. I nodded and then left. It's not that I couldn't take the blood, more like I couldn't take the fact it was hers that the doctors were wearing.

As I exited the doors of the hospital bay, I noticed everyone else was confused. One scientist stared at the keyboard like the words were gibberish. "Factions?" He questioned. "Dauntless?" Their minds were blank. Whole lives were erased. And that is what David wanted to do to us. A whole city of millions of people. But still, these people became victims because of us doing the right thing. Were we any better than him? Did we do the right thing, or was there another way? Who were the bad guys here? Them or us?

Everything wasn't so black and white anymore. It was more a frazzled and unclear picture with me questioning everything I knew. Everything we went through, was it right? The questions pitted at the bottom of my stomach and made me feel uneasy.

At the same time, knowing my life was an experiment was still something I couldn't accept. The wall that divided us was to keep us from the truth. That our lives weren't really our own. They had belonged to someone else we couldn't see. And this happened to other cities too. Nothing more than lab rats we were.

I went looking for Cara for the halls which felt more like a maze. Left, then right, then straight, then back up when I missed the turn. I finally found her and pulled her aside with a bewildered expression. "The doctors remember everything, how?" I asked and she nodded. "The doctors had a quick outing when it happened, lucky for us. They never knew David's plan to wipe out the experiment," She shuddered at the word knowing our home was a mere test lab and we were little mice. " So it doesn't affect anything. They are just here to help. I heard about Tris, I am sorry." This time I nodded. I left her to deal with all of the problems of the memory loss, so I could deal with my own.

The fact that Tris almost lost her life for a brother who betrayed her, handed her into Jeanine not that long ago could not leave my mind. I was angry and sad and an emotional wreck. I sat against the wall lost in a sea of emotions and thought.

"She will be ok," someone said. Christina. Her dark, big, brown, puppy-dog eyes were watered and her cheeks still held trails of where the water went. I couldn't tell if that was a fact or if she was telling herself that. "She will be ok," she said again. I thought about how much Christina went through. She lost Al. Then Will. Then was forced to flee to Candor. Then Uriah and now possibly Tris. She hovered over me and broke away my flood of thoughts and memories. She waved me over and then started heading to the infirmary. I followed although I was a bit hesitant. Do I want to see her in the condition she is in? I pushed that thought away and kept following Christina, not knowing what I might find.

 _Tris POV_

I felt a little light through the darkness of my eyelids. At first I thought it was the light as in I was dying, but I don't think that is the case. More started peeking in until there wasn't any black left. I opened my eyes to see a light fixture. That was where I saw a beacon of light. To the right was Tobias with a worried look on his face. I looked around dazed to find Christina on my left. "Hey!" She said in her usual peppy voice, yet I could tell her heart was not in it. " Hi." I responded weakly. My voice was hoarse and it hurt to say that. She glanced at me and then Tobias and quickly left. "I wonder what that was about." He chuckled in his soothing voice. He rubbed the back of my hand in circles and it instantly calmed me. "Where are we?" I asked but quickly coughed a lot afterwards. He gave me a drink of water which I hastily gulped down. "The infirmary. Do you remember anything?" He questioned me. I nodded because talking was too great of a task for me. "Ok, well you did it. It worked because of you. You saved us all. Not just us, but all of Chicago." He tried to sound proud, but his voice was strained. His deep blue eyes tried to look happy but more saddened than anything else. He was going to tell me something, but refrained from it. He is hiding something but I don't know what. "Tobias," I start but he cuts me off. "I am trying to be patient here but I can't. How could you, Tris? How could you leave like that? What would I have done if you died?" He sounded angry, which honestly, he had every right to be. He got up and started walking towards the door. "Tobias," I said again weakly. But he didn't stop.

 _Tobias POV_

I left the room feeling ashamed of myself, but I couldn't stop. I should have given her a chance, but I didn't. Instead, I was cruel. Just like my father. Just like Marcus.

I have feared of turning into him for years, but this fear is surfacing up as a reality. Years of trying to be better than him turned out to be a waste. I put those thoughts aside and replaced them with these.I don't want to be him. I won't be him. Not just for Tris, but for me as well.

I try going back in there a bit calmer at times. I was ready to listen, but she was sleeping. So peaceful. Instead I grabbed a chair next to her and slept too. For the first time in a long time.

I woke up not long after her. I went to apologize right away, but she started first. "I'm sorry. I know I should have let Caleb go in. I just, I couldn't let him die." She started getting choked up. " He is the only family I have left. And I had a better chance of surviving the serum and I didn't know David would be there and… and… I shot David. Just like Will!" She couldn't continue and I didn't blame her. I wanted to tell her it was okay and she did what she had to do, but I never thought about it like that. Her only family betrayed her, yet he was still her brother. And he still mattered to her. No matter what he did to her.

We sat there her crying, me reassuring that everything will be okay. And for the first time I believe it. Yes I still have questions and doubts. But at the same time,we are safe. No more wars to fight and rebellions to lead. No more people leaving us too soon. Our fight is over, we won. And we can save those doubts and questions for later because we are living in the now. I don't know what will happen next, but I will worry about it when that future comes. Cause now, we are free from the dangers. Free from the troubles. Free from everything. We are free.


End file.
